The Galactic Knights Chronicles Book one
by Rogue black knight
Summary: The human Covenant war is over the Prometheans have been stopped and the galaxy is safe. But now a new insurrection the neo mandalorian crusades threatens not only the milky way but another galaxy far far away. To combat this threat a new spartan team the galactic knights have been sent to aid the republic in there time of need. My personal spartan is in this one along with my pals


**[Finally the story that you all have been waiting for The Galactic Knights Chronicles is finally here. As a heads up this is a crossover of halo and Starwars. You will meet characters old and new. Some you may hate other you may love. Join me and my friends Jesael and Millo as we go and protect the Galaxy! This is book one on what I plan to make a four part story. Well enough talk here we go!]**

**I own neither Halo nor starwars. Halo belongs to 343 industries and Star wars belongs to Disney**

Time: 2568

Previous conflict: Human covenant war

Outcome: Combine UNSC and Covenant separatist eliminate the Covenant empire.

Current battle: none

Next battle: The Neo mandalorian crusades.

Julian's pov

Attention! Attention all personal to their stations Galactic Knights team you are needed at the debriefing room! A loud synthetic voice boomed over the ship Forward unto Freedom speakers.

"Jesael why did you unplug my alarm clock we are going to be late to the meeting." I yelled at him as the three of us were running down the halls to get to the debriefing room.

"I didn't even get to shower this morning." Milo added to the conversation.

"The heck with showering I didn't get to eat breakfast." I whined/complained.

"Julian stop being such a baby, I swear that you are always whining about not being able to eat gosh. Jesael defended.

"I told you to never call me Julian while we are on duty, Call me Tugh." I corrected.

"Can you guys stop arguing we are at the debriefing room's door already. Millo warned us.

"Alright guys remember not to speak unless spoken to and allow me to do the talking." I said as quickly as possible so we would not be late.

"When did you become our leader?" Millo argued back at me.

"Guys the Galactic Knights have no leader; we are the elite fighting force of the galaxy. Leaders would only slow us down. I reminded. "Any more questions? No then let's go.

The debriefing room

As we walked into the room we were greeted by none other than Lord hood.

"Greetings Spartans you have been summoned here because of your great combat skills along with your bravery in battle. The mission I am going to assign you is of tier one importance. If you feel that you are not going to be able to keep quiet about this mission then leave now and I will find the next Spartan that will." Lord Hood looked at us waiting to see if anyone of us would leave but smiled to see that we didn't.

"Good" he continued "We have received contact from out of this galaxy. From a force that is far more deadly than the covenant or the forerunners. They claim to offer us weapons, ships, and technology that would bring us millenniums ahead of where we are at. In exchange for this they want us to aid the in a struggle that is occurring. The force that we speak of the Grand Republic is currently in a civil war. While they have been fighting, chaos has erupted throughout their galaxy. A new movement of insurrection has begun the neo mandalorian crusades. This movement has caused the defection of countless star systems. Now in their hour of need they have sent a beacon to any intelligent species for help. That is where you come in. Your combat prowess is legendary only warriors like you can take on this kind of mission." Lord Hood summarized to us.

"With all due respect sir we can't fight a whole insurrection by our self. Especially against an unknown enemy" I explained

"Combat isn't your mission, intelligence is. We are sending you as a covert ops team under the command of the grand army of the republic. You are to give all information on the insurrection to them, battle tactics, weapons, supply lines, everything but, remember that ultimately you report to me and the brass of the UNSC. With that settled lets talk about leadership. One of you will function as the team's leader in my absence. Since you are one of our most experienced teams I will allow you too pick." Lord Hood informed us to our surprise.

"Sir we don't believe in leaders. The galactic knights work by democracy not by monarchy. We are just as effective without someone leading us. I explained only to see lord hood snap out at me.

"This mission is far too important for you to go without leadership Commander Julian do you understand!? Lord hood nearly yelled.

"No sir." I replied "I don't understand." Causing Milo and Jesael to stare at me with there mouths gaping.

"Then it's decided then, Tugh is going to be your team's leader." Lord Hood said catching me completely off guard.

"But sir…" I said unable to finish.

"I don't want a leader who is afraid to question orders especially since you will be working with a group we do not completely trust." Lord Hood explained

"You past the test Tugh so you are now team leader congratulations. Gear up your ship leaves in 0600 hours." Lord Hood ordered. "Good Luck Spartans"

Chapter one transmission over

**[Well there is chapter one which is more of a prologue than a story. Next chapter will take us to out of this galaxy. Tell me what you think so far and what I can improve on in the review section below. The adventure begins Until then Rogue black knight out.]**


End file.
